


Pitiful Creature

by GrassyOrchards



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, McCullum is understanding for once in his life, McCullum jumps to conclusions quickly, Not romance centered, Reid is embarassed, can be read as friends - Freeform, joke about death and its okay, read as romance if you'd like, two bros vibe in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: Reid was not his family, was not even his friend really-His crossbow shouldn't feel this heavy.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Pitiful Creature

"I'm sorry."

The voice is unmistakable, even when it is warped by the hollow echoes of a filthy alleyway. McCullum's back straightens, posture going rigid. Of all the ekons to face alone in an alleyway Jonathan Reid was undoubtedly the worst. A powerful creature, more agile, more cunning, and simply far more powerful than any beast McCullum had ever faced. Even as a new blood he had him defeated and on his knees, stuck in his own trap. Entirely at Reid's mercy. And mercy he had received. It had been years since then, he was more experienced, his abilities had certainly evolved since then. And McCullum? He had simply aged, as all humans do. The curse of mortality sang in his weakening joints and the grays starting to appear in his hair. It wouldn't stop him, or even slow him down, not until it killed him. Nevertheless, it was with a sense of dread that he entered the alleyway.

His accelerated heartbeat betrays him. For the first time he truly feels like a rabbit crawling into the wolf's den. He pushes back the fear, and the sorrow with a stern face of bravado. He was a seasoned hunter, fear and regrets had no place in his heart. He had personally driven a stake through his brother, after observing his mentor burn his fathers bloodied body. Reid was not his family, was not even his friend really-His crossbow shouldn't feel this heavy. Reid would have snapped at some point, McCullum had said so from the very first day he allowed mercy for the leech. An inevitable fate for even the most tame leech. It was so disappointing all the same. They had hunted together as brothers, only on occasion but it was meaningful nevertheless. When their paths would cross on dark dreary nights, human and ekon against the filthy creatures of the moon. And what a formidable duo they were. Reid was certainly not a member of the guard, but this still felt like putting down one of his brothers. Or, depending on how this went, being put down by his own.

He certainly thought the good doctor had finally snapped, resorted to acting upon his never ending hunger. Succumbed to the beast's blood that rested in his veins. He had come to terms with losing a comrade and risking his own life in the few moments he had in between hearing the sorrowful apology and entering the alleyway. Now it was only a matter of execution. He sucks in a sharp breath, staring down at the shadowed form of the ekon. Reid was in a half crouch, fangs sunk into the neck of a writhing rat. They both still, two pairs of blue eyes meeting. The now still corpse of the rat hits the ground, limp. He was wrong, Reid had not been compromised by his unfortunate confliction. The crossbow is lowered, still cocked but not an immediate threat. Reid's throat bobs, eyes flicking from McCullum's face to his chest. His heartbeat. He frowns, slowly rising with both hands visible. Non threatening. 

He looked paler than normal, shame scrunched up into his normally proud features. A ghost of a man, caught in one of the lows of his life. It was pitiful. He had walked into a situation he nearly wished he had missed-But he didn't quite feel guilty, it was a refreshing reminder that Reid wasn't biting out throats. Apologizing to rats, common pests, even years after turning. Endearing, yet it made the entire situation all the more disturbing. Reid didn't want this. Couldn't do anything about it even as a renowned doctor. Vampirism was forced upon him to fill a role in a sick game of chess, and he would suffer this self hatred the rest of his life. Good man or not, McCullum could not be swayed on his opinion that vampirism was inherently evil. Reid, for all his good, was the picture perfect example.

A spark of pity rises in his chest, a neglected piece of him that would remain hidden. "McCullum." Reid is the first to speak, his voice unmasked of the embarrassed waver. "I didn't know you were in the neighborhood-Ah." His eyes flick to the rat then back to him, his throat bobs as he swallows. "Apologies that you came across me in such a… Discreditable position." He swipes the back of his sleeve over his lips as he speaks, straightening into his normal posture. 

McCullum sneers "Better walkin in on you like this, and not biting out some mans neck." He shifts, crossbow slung over his shoulder casually. Act like they normally did, leave behind the awkward encounter. This didn't have to be more than a coworker having a peculiar snack. Reid, of course, catches on quickly. His smile is relaxed, a silent thanks in his eyes.

"I can assure you that will never happen." He speaks softly, sincerely. It was very like him to take a jab and respond to it like a serious inquiry. Yet he also rarely took things personally these days. It was what made their partnership so enjoyable.

McCullum grins, a cheerful flash of teeth "Why, because you'll hide the body before I ever see it?" He laughs, a deep booming sound from his belly. The kind of laugh Irishmen shared over pints of beer. The laugh that always made Reid's eye's shine with pride that he could be trusted enough to see the softest side McCullum would ever show. A small gift that he could offer the leech. Reid joins in, with a far softer, more refined volume. The laugh of an Englishman. 

"So," McCullum's grin grows crooked, focused eyes narrowed. "I'm heading to the West End, heard of an ekon snatching kids out of their rooms and leaving their drained bodies in alleys. He won't be making another kill." His voice is reigned in from joking to serious easily, normal bitterness falling back over him easily. Reid smirks, falling back into his role just as easily.

"A hunt it is, dear hunter."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim really quickly when inspiration stabbed me. Had a break at work and went wild.
> 
> I have like 8 Vampyr oneshots I want to write someone please send help. Like 1/4 done one with a darker Reid. I'm very happy there are people enjoying my little fics, thankyou for reading!!


End file.
